


bar fight aftermath

by matsuseiji, stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, SPOILERS FROM ACT 5 BE WARNED, i can't believe i'm also the first to post tsumuizu content here, like really hard, mentions of fighting, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuseiji/pseuds/matsuseiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: tsumugi's hazy recollection of a rough boys' night out, and izumi trying to help with his hangover the next morning.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: our blooming day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	bar fight aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, there's a spoiler here from act 5 briefly mentioned, so i literally suggest not to read ahead if you haven't done so. this is an out-of-context preview from the au i'm working on with a friend, which still needs some last minute details to be worked at.

It was the voices that broke through Tsumugi's drunken foggy mind. He distinctly recalled arguing to Tasuku before about the director's idea for a curry stage-play, something that was still an intense topic of conversation among the three of them since a week ago, when he recognized one of the voices growling behind him, and looked.

The sight had the immediate effect of sobering him up for a moment. Banri was facing one burly man, a few inches taller than him, glaring ferociously. A couple of others sitting on the bar stools nearby, equally larger than Banri too, started rising and moving forward. They began taunting him. On the other hand, the bar staff standing behind Banri, stepped forward and tried to diffuse the situation.

He started tapping Tasuku on the shoulder, who was, for some reason, now watching Citron and Chikage's antics as they recorded and encouraged Itaru's drunken gibberish.

"Banri's in trouble right now."

Azuma heard the urgency in his voice, and looked behind as well. "Oh dear…"

This time, Tasuku noticed and cursed. The bar staff, a woman with short black hair, was gone, perhaps looking for help, but now the burly man was aiming for Banri's head. At least Banri had the decency to duck before it landed and aimed for the man's solar plexus in return. Tasuku immediately stood up, followed by Guy who probably woke up from his nap from all the noise.

"BAR FIGHT!," some idiot shouted before jumping into the fray.

The words had the domino effect everyone was waiting for, because it was a hothouse of drunken idiots itching to unleash their stupidity. Everyone started throwing punches for no reason, glass bottles broke, and several tables turned over. In short, it was a disaster.

The sequence of events in Tsumugi's mind became hazy after that, however. People were shouting, fighting, and now flashing lights and sirens were suddenly blaring in the distance. His group was trying to prepare for an escape, and he believed he heard a conversation that went something like this:

"Citron. Grab the deadweight. I'm going to make an opening. GUY HAUL BANRI AWAY AS I SOON AS I SAY GO!"

That was Chikage, giving orders and shouting over the cacophony to be heard.

"You're going to cover our backs and-"

"Don't tell me what to do you good-for-nothing spy."

_spy? what?_

"Then do something about your roommate before he gets dragged in as well."

Tsumugi groggily recalled Homare, very drunk and emotional, declaring something about fights being romantic, and was about to jump in, but Hisoka pulled him away before anything could happen.

That was the gist of what he remembered. Somehow, they were able to escape, unharmed, a little disheveled from running, and Itaru sleeping like a baby in Citron's arms throughout the entire incident. They dumped him on the floor once they arrived back at the dormitory though. He believed Tasuku later moved Itaru to his bedroom, but he wasn't sure.

It was only later that he learned, mostly from Chikage, that half of the bar's patrons were taken into custody, the place suffered some serious interior damage, and some people were left with unfortunate injuries. All of this was explained to Sakyo, who was, unsurprisingly, disappointed and livid at them, and the director, who became anxious last night at the sight of Guy carrying a somewhat injured Banri on his shoulder, and Itaru passed out in Citron's arms. He didn't think they looked that bad, but maybe because they don't normally arrive in that fashion, it left a bit of alarm and confusion on her face.

This morning, he was scrounging around the kitchen, looking for a remedy for his hangover. He didn't think he was that intoxicated last night, seeing as he still remembered events up to a certain point, but the pounding in his head said otherwise.

Failing to find pain medication, he sighed and leaned against the counter. Maybe he should just make a quick run to the convenience store. 

"Looking for something?"

He looked behind him, and Izumi stepped into the kitchen. "Director."

"Good morning. You look kinda...terrible."

Tsumugi tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace because his head still hurt. "Ahh, I'm looking for some pain medication. It looks like I'm still hungover from last night."

She frowned in concern. "Wait here a sec."

The director quickly turned away, towards the opposite side of the kitchen, pulled out a drawer, and grabbed some pills. Then she slid the cabinet above, retrieved a glass, and poured him some water from the dispenser nearby. 

"Here you go!"

Tsumugi gratefully took the glass of water, and swallowed the pain medication she placed in his hands. The relief wouldn't start until later, but it was better than nothing. 

"You know, you guys really had me worried last night."

She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter, with an expression of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry," Tsumugi closed his eyes because the light still hurt too much, and because something like guilt was blossoming in his chest. "I'll keep it to one drink next time so I can keep an eye out for everyone."

"No, you don't have to do that! I know how much drinking on your days off mean to you, especially around the other guys, and i-," Izumi paused her tirade, noticing Tsumugi leaning against the counter, trying his best to appear normal except his head felt wrong. "Are you alright?"

That was a resounding no, but he supposed he deserved it.

"I'm fine," Tsumugi answered weakly.

Then Izumi placed both her palms out, and gestured for him to do the same. "Here. May I?"

Tsumugi automatically followed her movements, and she pulled his left hand forward. Then she started rubbing circles at the base between his thumb and index finger. 

"This a pressure point! Sakyo-san said massaging it helps release tension and headaches," she smiled proudly. "Give me your other hand."

Tsumugi complied, and she did the same thing on the right, putting pressure on the spot between his thumb and index finger, gently kneading it. 

"Is it working?"

He wanted to tell her, no, he didn't feel anything different, but her hands were warm as she cupped both of his, massaging it. Not to mention, it felt surprisingly good, and he didn't want her to stop. As the director continued her unconventional methods in easing his headache, Tsumugi's expression softened.

That was when Izumi glanced up and noticed Tsumugi, smiling and openly staring at her face, and suddenly felt nervous.

"Sorry. That was annoying," she promptly dropped his hands, and looked away to hide the pink color on her cheeks.

He laughed. "No, thank you director."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i believe itaru's a lightweight, and his drunk speech is just gibberish gamer speak. and yes, citron, chikage, and banri have pics and recordings of it on their phones from the minute he started losing it. they're saving it for a rainy day, or maybe they'll upload it on the groupchat, i don't know. izumi has no idea. additionally, the last time izumi got drunk with the winter troupe, things got pretty heated between her, tsumugi, and tasuku, since they like to discuss theater a lot when tipsy. might elaborate on that someday, who knows.


End file.
